DragonVale
|-| Game= Description Raise and care for your own magical dragons in DragonVale! Create a park full of adorable and friendly dragons by hatching them, feeding them, and watching them grow up. Share your dragon land with your friends and help each other with gifts. You can even breed your dragons to create new and exciting types! DragonVale is a brand new social experience from Backflip Studios, makers of popular casual games such as Paper Toss and Ninjump. It is sure to keep you entertained for endless hours as you fill your magical land with new types of dragons, custom habitats and other attractions to show to your visitors. You will enjoy watching them grow from adorable baby dragons to giant, lovable pets. For direct info, visit DragonVale Wiki. ss0.jpg ss2.jpg ss1.jpg DragonVale-Stadium.jpg DragonValeMain01.png|Old loading screen DaL.jpg|Loading screen during the Light and Dark event DVLS.jpg|New loading screen with the privacy policy button DV8.png DV7.png DV6.png DV5.png DV4.png DV3.png DV2.png DV1.png ' ' |-| Strategy= There isn't much of a strategy to Dragonvale, but, It is nice to have lots of decor. to make your place look good,and for bragging-rights (the more decor. that you have, the more visitors show up on your counter. The counter is right underneath the goals, and the goals are underneath your Exp. bar) |-| Updates= Version 1.11.0 This Update includes: '- '''New ' Legendary Dragon.' '- increased Level Cap ' to 40 '-''' Increased''' Habitat Cap '-'''Playable on '''Android'. Version 1.10.0 This Update includes: '- '''Tutorial' Improvements.' '- Added FaceBook and Game Canter Support.' '-''' Additional Space in''' '''Hibernation Cave. '-Bug '''fixes. '''Version 1.9.1' This Update includes: - Fixed the''' Spin to win Issues for races. - Now you can Race''' against Limited Time dragons! - Other race and bug fixes. Version 1.9 This Update includes: '- Dragon Races!' You can now enter your dragons into races against other dragons and win prices. Version 1.8.1 Minor Update Version 1.8 This Update includes: '- Gemstone Island' and the new Emerald Dragon '''that earns gems instead of dragoncash! - '''Loading screen has now tips to teach you the wizards secrets! '- Breeding Habitat' upgrades that allow faster breeding magic! - Bug Fixes Version 1.7.2 This Update includes: - Updated Text Version 1.7.1 This Update includes: - Updated visiting your friends to allow you to see their dragons! '- Bug Fixes' Version 1.7.0 This is the biggest update ever done in DragonVale! ■METAL DRAGONS■ Discover an entirely new class of dragons. There are 7 new lovable Metal Hybrids. ■'RARE HYBRIDS'■ Breed the new''' Metal Dragons with other dragon classes to hatch new, rare hybrids. ' ■'ERRUPTIONS'■ The' DragonVale Volcanoes now '''erupt '''hot molten lava! Behold the wonders of nature!' '''Version 1.6.0' This Update includes: '- '''A' Fountain of Youth to make your old dragons Young Again.' '- New Materials for '''Sidewalks. '- Bug Fixes' Version 1.5.0 This Update includes: '- Temp Text' Version 1.4.0 This Update includes: '- 3 New Islands!' '- Level Cap '''up to' 30. '''- '''Increased Max Habitats by 10 and '''Farms '''by 3. - '''Gold Shrines after 50 level 15 dragons which increase dragon level cap to 20. '- Gem Tree' - Increases the amount of gems you can gift. MISSING UPDATES COMING SOON StewieJ97 (talk) Category:Favorite Category:Games Category:Content